se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Brasil-Colombia/Colombia
Presidentes colombianos con presidentes brasileños Iván Duque= Iván Duque Iván Duque - Michel Temer.jpg| Iván Duque presidente de Colombia y Michel Temer de Brasil, conversan sobre cooperación en comercio y defensa binacional. Foto / Presidencia de Colombia |-| Juan Manuel Santos= Juan Manuel Santos Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El ex presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, le muestra las llaves de Cartagena, al presidente Juan Manuel Santos. // El Universal Juan Manuel Santos - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente de Brasil Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y el primer mandatario de los Colombianos Juan Manuel Santos, durante un encuentro en el vecino país. // COLPRENSA Dilma Rousseff - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff recibió en Brasilia al Presidente Juan Manuel Santos. Colombia.com Juan Manuel Santos - Michel Temer.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos con su homólogo brasileño, Michel Temer. REUTERS / Ueslei Marcelino |-| Álvaro Uribe= Álvaro Uribe Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) and Colombian President-elect Alvaro Uribe shake hands after Uribe's arrival at the Alvorada Palace in Brasilia, July 21 Álvaro Uribe - Lula da Silva.jpg| Las duras críticas de exmandatario se debieron a un trino en el que se aseguró que el exmandatario brasileño dijo en Bogotá “que no le tenía confianza al Gobierno de Álvaro Uribe”.(Foto: Colprensa / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) |-| Andrés Pastrana= Andrés Pastrana Andrés Pastrana - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Visita del Presidente de Brasil Fernando Cardoso - 8 de octubre de 1999- Andrés Pastrana Arango |-| Ernesto Samper= Ernesto Samper José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| ERNESTO SAMPER LLEGA HOY A SAO PAULO. En Brasilia, se entrevistará con el presidente Itamar Franco, con los directivos del Congresoy el ex presidente José Sarney. Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| ERNESTO SAMPER LLEGA HOY A SAO PAULO. En Brasilia, se entrevistará con el presidente Itamar Franco, con los directivos del Congresoy el ex presidente José Sarney. Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Ernesto Samper - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente brasileño Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (i) y el secretario general de la Unasur, el expresidente colombiano Ernesto Samper (d), participan en la inauguración del seminario "La integración de las cadenas productivas en América del Sur" en Sao Dilma Rousseff - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El secretario general de la Unasur, Ernesto Samper, junto a la presidenta de Brasil, Dilma Rousseff, en una reunión anterior. Foto: www.eluniverso.com |-| César Gaviria= César Gaviria Fernando Collor de Mello - Sin imagen.jpg| Gaviria regresó anoche al país, luego de firmar una declaración conjunta con el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello, en la que los dos hicieron un llamado a la integración latinoamericana. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 4 de septiembre de 1991, 05:00 am Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. César Gaviria - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria, junto a los exmandatarios brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso y la suiza Ruth Dreifuss. // AFP YURI CORTEZ César Gaviria - Lula da Silva.jpg| El secretario general de la OEA, César Gaviria, conversa con el mandatario brasileño, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. (AFP) / ABC Color |-| Virgilio Barco= Virgilio Barco José Sarney - Virgilio Barco.jpg| En el Puerto de Punta del Este, a bordo del Velero Escuela Capitán Miranda, de la Armada Nacional: Ariel Chiossi (Capitán), Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, Virgilio Barco, Jaime Lusinchi, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García. monedasuruguay.com |-| Belisario Betancur= Belisario Betancur Belisario Betancur - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria, junto a los exmandatarios brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso y la suiza Ruth Dreifuss. // AFP YURI CORTEZ Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-Colombia